What's To Come
by Hoshibun
Summary: a/n: Ayo my lovely readers! I apologise for the long hiatus I seemed to have taken.. ; but I am back to working on some things, and I decided to rearrange my profile and move these thingies here, So without further ado, here's my list of stories for you


_**a/n: Ayo my lovely readers! I apologise for the long hiatus I seemed to have taken.. ^^; but I am back to working on some things, and I decided to rearrange my profile and move these thingies here~ **_

* * *

_**Current stories:**_

_Everything In A Letter_

_Summary-_

All the words May truly wanted to hear, and Drew desperately needed to say were waiting to be sealed in the simple red envelope, found in any PokeMart

**Status- Complete (and uploaded)**

_A Merry Christmas After All_

_Summary-_

Leonard and the blues move to their winter base for the holidays, but he can't shake the feeling that something's missing. Because something- no, somone- is. But they're gone- dead to him forever. Of course, that's all in the past, right? Wrong.

**Status- Complete!**

_The UNSC's Savior_

_Summary-_

Leonard and Allyson are just a couple of normal kids, who encounter an unnormal group of soldiers, looking for someone in their small home in Texas.

**Status- Far from Complete...**

_Hard Times_

_Summary-_

Leonard and Allyson are in high school.. but things are about to change.

**Status- In Progress**

_Passion and Compassion: Not The Same (She Wants Me)_

_Summary-_

Mello and Matt have different opinions on who Akira has feelings for. Can they work things our or will jealousy get the best if them, causing them to start an all out war?

**Status- In Progress**

_Night of Alchemy_

_Summary-_

Full Metal Alchemist Halloween

**Status- In Progress**

_A Lot Like Romeo and Juliet_

_Summary-_

Title pretty much says it all. Pokemon- May/Drew/Brendan (beginning of series)

**Status- In Progress**

_Wishing My Life Away_

_Summary-_

Hinata can never bring herself to so much as talk to Naruto, let alone admit her feelings for him.

**Status- In Progress**

_Things Left Unsaid_

_Summary-_

Brendan wishes everyday he would have just told her how he felt. Now he sits on the edge of his bed, blade in one hand, and the photo of the girl he loved in the other. On his dresser lay the invitation to her wedding(or possibly her funeral..).. He looks in the mirror at his tear-stained face, and contemplates his next move carefully... (may have alternate ending.. don't know yet.) Is somewhat a song fic for Wedding Dress by Taeyang of Big Bang

**Status- In Progress**

_Be My Last_

_Summary-_

May x Drew (end of the series)

**Status- In progress**

_A Few Life Changes_

_Summary-_

Something stirs within Grif when Donut's sister comes to join Red Team that makes him want to change his ways.

**Status- In Progress**

_Save Me?_

_Summary-_

Can this seemingly cold-hearted Freelancer save Tucker from himself before it's too late?

**Status- In Progress**

_Crop Circles_

_Summary-_

The Hetalia Characters are vacationing when some mysterious signs start appearing wherever they go. Curious, they decide to investigate the phenomenon (X3)

Characters/Pairings: Germany/Italy (main), America/United Kingdom, Russia, France/China, Canada/Prussia, Japan/Taiwan, Sealand, Latvia/Norway

**Status- In Progress**

_Not Again: Heta Oni_

_Summary-_

How long will Italy have to keep up this act? How many times must he watch his friends die at the hand of That Thing?

**Status- (uploaded) In Progress**

_Spamano: A Wonderul Surprise_

_Summary-_

Spain comes home from another World Meeting, worried about Romano. It was unlike him not to show. But when he reaches his bedroom, he is met with the greatest present he could ever receive.

**Status- (uploaded) In Progress**

_Bad Touch Trio; Bumpy Ride_

_Summary-_

Hetalia song fic. What happens when Prussia, Spain, and France decide to put on a show for the other nations? X3 (song: Bumpy Ride by Mohombi)

**Status- Complete (uploaded)**

_Hetalia; Valentine's Special_

_Summary-_

Chapter 1: All I Ever Wanted; Switzerland x Liechtenstein

Chapter 2: Only For You; Turkey x Greece

Chapter 3: It's What's Best; onesided China x Taiwan

Chapter 4: Boten Anna; Sweden x Finland

**Status- In Progress**

_What The Hell Is Going On?_

_Summary-_

Hetalia Crack Fic.

**Status- In Progress**

_The Men, The Moocher, and The Madness: Valentine's Special; Multicultural Style!_

_Summary-_

What happens when a British Asian with Erotophobia and a spellbound Japan get together for Valentine's Day? With a little help from England, Prussia, Rochelle, and Kenzie, you shall soon find out.

**Status- Almost Complete**

_Strawberry Jam_

_Summary-_

Poem written from Beyond Birthday's point of view. (Death Note: Another Note- The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases)

**Status- Complete**

_What Became Of You Sea Star?_

_Summary-_

Hetalia fic.

Everyday, Norway goes to the docks where they spoke their last words, waiting for her to keep her promise. 'She will come back, she has to...' He tells himself, running a finger repetitively over the cool brass hair clip she gave him eight long years ago...

**Status- In Progress**

_She Will Be Loved_

_Summary-_

Pokemon song fic. Contest Shipping. From Drew's pov

**Status- In Progress**

_If Time Stops_

_Summary-_

((Destiel)) What would you do if you were forever frozen at one moment in time?

**Status- In Progress**

_Kiss Me Over The Garden Gate_

_Summary-_

Just a little drabble I honestly wrote on accident. (Hetalia) S. Korea x Taiwan

**Status- Complete (uploaded)**

well.. That's about it... Anyway, look forward to these and whatnot.

So, I've gotten several requests for a second story, continuing where Bumby Ride left of.. And I'm really considering it. However, I'd like to point out that I wrote that fic within an hour when I was out of school sick and couldn't get that song out of my head. I didn't expect you guys to like it so much, but I'm very glad you do. And so if I do write a second one and it doesn't live up, I'll blame it on my health. X3 PM me if you think I should make a second. :3

Also, one more thing, Hitomi and I are finally starting on a Zelda series for our joint account! I don't want to give anything away just yet, but please do look out for it~ ;)

here's the link to our account:  u/4510013/HoshiTomi-HitomIko


End file.
